1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a balancing system for a sailing boat comprising a mast tiltable laterally about the mast foot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous sailing boat designs have been suggested with the above mentioned features, comprising a transversally pivotably mounted mast thereby utilizing forces transmitted from the wind forces on the sail causing the transversal mast movement in relation to the hull to angularly rotate the keel or displacing weights transversally in the hull, with the purpose such as to prevent capsizing or maintaining the hull in a substantially stable position. Sailing boats of the aforementioned art are known from e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 559,983, 830,720, 3,099,976 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,106.
From SE 456 237 is furthermore known a sailing boat in which wires attached to the mast act on hydraulic cylinders from which a hydraulic fluid of a hydraulic system is transferred to hydraulic devices adapted to transversally displace balancing weights inside the hull, preferably near the hull bottom. The hydraulic system may be set to a desired transmission ratio between the mast wire movement and the weight wire movement, e.g. a certain heeling angle of the mast is causing a desired lateral displacement of the balancing weight.
Prior art sailing boat balancing systems, however, are complex, partly comprising a large number of space consuming means, requiring hydraulic systems for the transmission of the mast movement to the weight devices and also for effecting the transversal displacement of the balancing weights.